


Cold Mornings

by SomeOuterWriter



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOuterWriter/pseuds/SomeOuterWriter
Summary: Cold mornings were nothing new for Tsugumi, but this time she had something to look forward to.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cold Mornings

Cold mornings were nothing unusual for Hazawa Tsugumi. Even in summer, she takes on the early breeze every day, owing to the fact she helped on the Coffee shop daily routine.

Being mid-December however, the temperatures were at an all time low. Whether kids or adults; every passerby of the commercial district had bundled themselves on multiple layers of clothing and accessories. As such, Tsugumi’s fashionable but awfully thin outfit stuck up like a sore thumb.

Tsugumi felt the cold in all her body. Her face felt numb, in particular her cheekbones and her nose. She considered multiple times to return home for some extra layers of clothing, but she ended up debating internally for so long that the time of the meeting had come already. She could only endure now. She stuffed her hands inside her jacket and kept staring down the road anxiously.

 _“Maybe I should have asked Himari for help.”_ Tsugumi almost called Himari the day before, but she had decided against it. She was not ready to spill the beans about her impending – _“Date? Meeting? Outing? Let’s call it meeting”_ – She was not ready to tell her friends about today’s meeting, and she was confident on her skills to choose a cute outfit, courtesy of tons of improvised lessons with Himari of course.

Truth to be told, Tsugumi’s outfit was cute. A stylish white jacket, a sleeveless pink blouse and matching pink skirt. Everything topped with a white bonnet. Unfortunately, Tsugumi hadn’t paid attention to the practical aspect of her outfit. In her defense, today has been a particularly cold morning.

Just as she was considering doing some in place running, Tsugumi spied a tuff of turquoise hair far ahead. Happiness surged from within as she skipped towards her target.

“Sayo-san!”

The object of Tsugumi’s greeting, Sayo Hikawa, visibly perked up at hearing Tsugumi’s voice.

“Hello, Hazawa-san. Have you been waiting for long?”

In contrast to Tsugumi, Sayo had prepared herself for the season. She was bundled in a mix of gloves, scarf, coat and leggings. Even then, it was obvious Sayo was no slouch in the fashion department; each item complimented Sayo’s image and seemed straight out from a magazine.

 _“Angel”_. Tsugumi herself needed a couple seconds to break free from the trance from seeing her crush so _perfect_. Fighting down the blush from her own thoughts, Tsugumi stammered out a greeting in response.

“H-Hello, Sayo-san. I just arrived myself.”

“That’s good. I was worried I had arrived late.” Sayo said. “You look cute.”

“Ah-” Tsugumi was pleased hearing Sayo’s compliment. “T-Thank you Sayo-san. You look good too.” Sayo took the compliment in stride and thanked Tsugumi.

“Have you eaten yet?” Sayo asked.

Tsugumi shook her head and hummed in negative. “No. Have you, Sayo-san?”

“No, I haven’t either. How about we eat something first before shopping?”

“Sure! That sounds great.”

Like this, the two teenage girls started walking side by side.

* * *

_One week before._

Tsugumi was bored. So, so bored. She had been manning all day the counter, but less than four people had entered the Coffee shop, and one of them was just to ask directions to a place Tsugumi had never heard about before.

Slow days like these were quite rare, as her family shop was popular amongst the students.

“Haaa.” Tsugumi sighed for the nth time since morning. “I wonder if there was a special promotion or something.” She had tried to distract herself by texting her friends, but all of them were busy. Himari and Tomoe went out with their families, Moca was on a date with Lisa and Ran had flower arrangement practice.

With nothing else to do, she tried to distract herself with the couple of games she had on her phone, but it was of no use.

As if the heavens heard her pleas, the sound of the doorbell rang across the shop.

“Welcome!” Quickly perking up, Tsugumi greeted the new customer.

“Hello, Hazawa-san”

There at the door, stood the figure that had been popping out every now and then in Tsugumi’s mind. Tsugumi had not seen Hikawa Sayo since their cooking classes. She had found the blue haired girl someone hard working and reliable, and wished she had thought of asking Sayo’s contact information.

“Sayo-san! Hello!” Tsugumi smiled at Sayo. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, thank you.” Sayo’s expression was as serious as ever as she approached the counter, but there was a softness in her eyes that reminded Tsugumi of Hina. “How about you? I hope my sister hasn’t made it too difficult for you.”

At the mention of Hina, Tsugumi could only chuckle awkwardly. “Hina-sempai tends to have weird ideas, but I can’t imagine a better student president and I know most students feel the same.”

“I know how annoying Hina can be, so don’t hesitate to scold my sister Hazawa-san.” Sayo started sternly but broke a small smile at the end. “I’m glad she’s well liked though. Thank you for helping her.”

“No, no, no. It’s just my job as vice-president, so you don’t need to thank me Sayo-san.” Tsugumi felt bashful under Sayo’s praise and shook her head. She was happy inside however, specially by seeing the soft spot Sayo had for her twin.

Both teenagers stood with small grins, until Tsugumi remembered she had yet to take Sayo’s order.

“Ah! I’m sorry Sayo-san, you came to buy something right? How can I help you?” Flustered, Tsugumi reached for one of the menus under the counter.

“Don’t worry Hazawa-san. Is this table free?” Even with the whole shop empty, Sayo kept her manners and inquired about one of the closest tables. Seeing this serious and somewhat silly Sayo, Tsugumi couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hmm. Take a seat please. I’ll bring you a menu.” Tsugumi hummed in affirmation and walked with Sayo towards the table. Once there, Sayo took a seat and Tsugumi passed her the menu and took out a small notebook and a pencil.

“What can I get you, Sayo-san?”

Sayo observed the menu for a bit. “Actually, I’m not too familiar with coffee Hazawa-san. What would you recommend?”

Tsugumi tapped the end of her pencil against her chin and thought for a moment. “Mmm. For Sayo-san- I recommend a mocha.”

Sayo looked puzzled. “What has coffee got to do with Aoba-san?”

Tsugumi’s heart melted a little seeing Sayo’s cute but confused expression. She even had tilted her head!

Tsugumi, trying to reign on her growing crush, explained to Sayo. “It sounds similar, but mocha is a type of coffee. It’s this one.” Tsugumi pointed at one entrance.

“Ah.” Sayo blushed lightly and coughed to cover her embarrassment. “Then I’ll have one mocha please, Hazawa-san.”

“Of course! I’ll have your order ready in a couple minutes.”

Shortly after, Tsugumi returned to Sayo’s table with a cup of coffee.

“Here you go Sayo-san.”

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.” Sayo took a sip from the cup. She felt the warm of the cup seep through her body. It was perfect, neither too hot nor too cold.

“How is it?” Asked Tsugumi.

“It’s perfect, thank you. It is chocolate?”

“Yes. It’s the main flavor of this coffee.”

Seeing how Sayo liked the coffee made Tsugumi sigh in relief. She was about to return to the counter before realizing this was a perfect chance to get to know Sayo better. She struggled to find the words to start a conversation though – _“Would she prefer to be alone?”_ – but fortunately Sayo was the first to break the silence.

“Hazawa-san.”

“Yes?”

“I want to talk to you about something. Do you have time right know?” Asked Sayo.

“Of course! I’m always happy to talk to you Sayo-san.” Tsugumi pulled out the chair in front of Sayo and sat on it.

“I’m glad. Actually, I want to thank you Hazawa-san.”

Tsugumi was curious after Sayo said that. “Thank me? What for, Sayo-san?”

“For the cooking lessons.”

“You don’t need to thank me Sayo-san. I was just doing my work, besides I liked helping you.” Tsugumi deflected.

Sayo shook her head. “You went above and beyond when you taught me, Hazawa-san. You cheered on me constantly and gave me courage to keep trying.” Sayo looked bashful at the side. “I really appreciate you, Hazawa-san.”

“Sayo-san-” Tsugumi felt her eyes prickle at Sayo’s words. She didn’t know how to respond to such honest thanks, and she felt elated knowing how grateful was Sayo.

“Hazawa-san.”

“Yes?!” Tsugumi felt suddenly how Sayo took one of her hands.

Sayo looked directly at Tsugumi’s eyes. “Are you free next Saturday?”

* * *

She still couldn’t believe Sayo had asked her out. Sayo had not called it a date and Tsugumi did not dare to think about it as such, but she did not feel the need to label it. Just being near Sayo was enough to make her happy.

Sayo was leading Tsugumi through the mall and it was not long before the girls reached a crepe shop.

“I figured you’d like something different from coffee and cakes Hazawa-san.” Sayo said.

“Thank you, Sayo-san.”

The girls ordered and sat on the nearby fountain. They made small chat about school and their bands.

Tsugumi learned a couple of things from Sayo. She confirmed Sayo had a really soft spot, not only for her sister, but for everyone in Roselia.

Sayo listened to Tsugumi as she talked mainly about her childhood friends. She had known they were close, but it was obvious the bond between them was as tight as a family. It even made her a bit envious inside, but Sayo quickly squashed down those feelings.

They finished their food and went inside various shops. Neither Sayo nor Tsugumi were looking for anything in particular; Tsugumi just wanted to accompany Sayo, and Sayo in truth had used shopping as an excuse to be with Tsugumi. It was just near the end when Sayo insisted on buying something; the sight of the matching hairpins making Tsugumi blush.

Time flew for the girls before they noticed, and Sayo decided to accompany Tsugumi to her home.

The sun had already set and there was a small breeze. Tsugumi had forgotten how cold it was outside the shopping mall and brazed herself after feeling the evening chill.

“Are you okay Hazawa-san?” Sayo asked after noticing the small shudders of Tsugumi. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier how cold it was for you.”

“Don’t worry Sayo-san. I’m used to this after helping at the shop in the mornings.”

Sayo frowned at Tsugumi’s attitude. “You should take care of yourself, Hazawa-san. I know how hard you work, but that doesn’t mean you should ignore your wellbeing. Here-” Sayo took out one of her gloves.

“But you’ll be cold too Sayo-san.” Tsugumi protested.

“Then-” Sayo reached out for Tsugumi’s hand and put on the glove. Then she took the bare hand of Tsugumi with hers. “Like this we won’t be cold.”

“Sayo-san.” Tsugumi felt an incredible warmth spread through her body.

“Thank you, Sayo-san.” Seeing such shy demeanor from Tsugumi made Sayo want to never let go of her hand.

Like this, the teenagers walked slowly towards their destination. Neither of the two had any hurry to reach Tsugumi’s house, but it was not long before they were at Tsugumi’s doorsteps.

“Thank you for today Hazawa-san.”

“I’m glad you asked me Sayo-san. I had lots of fun with you.”

“I had fun too.” Sayo said. “I hope we can do this again.”

“Of course! I’d love going out with you again.”

They both had light blushes and kept staring at each other. After a couple of minutes, Sayo broke the silence with a small giggle that was mirrored by Tsugumi.

Seeing how late it was, Tsugumi reluctantly started to say farewell to Sayo “Well then- I’ll see you next time, Sayo-san.” Just as she turned around, she realized she was still holding unto Sayo’s hand.

“Ah.” Tsugumi exclaimed. Sayo was pulled closer by Tsugumi’s motion and now they were less than thirty centimeters between them.

 _“So pretty.”_ It was the first time Tsugumi had seen Sayo so close. She was even able to count the eyelashes on Sayo’s face.

“Hazawa-san.” Sayo’s voice had a rugged undertone, as she kept closing the distance between them little by little.

Tsugumi’s eyelids fluttered, the smell of lavender drowning her senses. The only sound she heard was her thumping heart as she felt how Sayo’s lips covered her own.

Hazawa Tsugumi was used to cold mornings, but she knew the warmth she felt at this instant would forever be a part of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small fic for my OTP. I wanted to write a smoother Sayo. I'm still bad at endings, I apologize if it feels rushed. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
